


Хамелеон

by Raznoglazaya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Маленькое баловство, давным-давно написанное по заявке "Соло решил показать Курякину мастер-класс по перевоплощению. Илья ему задает исходные данные, а Соло подбирает костюм и образ. Или наоборот".





	Хамелеон

– И куртка эта подстреленная. И твоя чудовищная кепка, – закончил обличительную речь Соло.  
– Кепка-то тебе чем не угодила? – возмутился Илья. – Отличная кепка, если кому-то придется меня описывать, только ее и вспомнят.  
– А, то есть, она не воплощает твое дурновкусие, а помогает избегать обнаружения? – казалось, Наполеон слегка расстроен, хотя уж после сцены с подбором образа для Габи вкус Ильи под сомнение можно было не ставить. – Но есть ведь и другие способы быть неузнанным.  
– Например? – прищурился русский. – Твои неизменные костюмы – точно не вариант. Ты даже на ранних фотороботах всегда выходил узнаваемо – так, словно на светский раут собрался.  
– Во-первых, мои костюмы очень даже изменные… изменчивые… изменяемые… изменяющиеся? – попытки Наполеона добиться пристойного уровня владения разговорным русским регулярно ставили его в тупик: как можно приделать к одному корню столько суффиксов? И зачем? – А во-вторых, фоторобот – не повод выглядеть плохо.

Курякин закатил глаза.

– Видел я твои костюмы, – проворчал он. – Можно полковой оркестр на похороны снарядить.  
– Я сделаю вид, что не понял, что ты что-то делал в моем шкафу, – проворчал Наполеон. – И там висят только личные вещи. Все, что мне нужно для работы, я предпочитаю добывать на ходу дела.  
– По ходу дела, – автоматически поправил Илья, поневоле заинтересовавшись. – Как это? «Вот у меня есть чучело енота, желтый галстук и сигара, придумаю-ка я себе неповторимый образ»?  
– Практически, – Соло с достоинством кивнул. – А что, тебя так не учили?  
– Так я тебе и сказал, как меня учили, – мигом ощетинился Илья.  
– Ну, я, в отличие от тебя, не скрытный, – американец заулыбался, став здорово похожим на персонажей с пропагандистских плакатов – западных, конечно. – Мне поделиться с напарником парой профессиональных приемов не жалко.  
– Ну да, ну да. Еще скажи, что ты – открытая книга.  
– Разумеется, я открытая книга! – с готовностью подтвердил Наполеон. – Правда, написанная на мертвом языке, да и пары страниц не хватает, но…  
– Какое же ты все-таки сказочное трепло, – вздохнул Илья, заставив напарника на время замолкнуть, осмысливая новое идиоматическое выражение. – Покажи хоть, как это твое мгновенное перевоплощение работает. Или ты предпочитаешь всех забалтывать насмерть?  
– Во-первых, я никогда не говорил, что оно мгновенное. А во-вторых, не из всех нужно вытягивать слова щипцами.  
– Клещами, – усмехнулся Илья.  
– Не путай меня. Клещи – это мерзкие насекомые.  
– Это ты не путай клещей и клещи, – заулыбался Илья еще шире, заставив Наполеона вполголоса высказаться на родном английском о суффиксах, родовых окончаниях и ударениях языка вероятного противника.  
– Да проще в пожилую монахиню переодеться, чем отличить половину ваших слов от второй половины, – недовольно пробурчал Наполеон, который катастрофически не любил в чем-то не преуспевать.  
– О, вот с нее и начнем, – обрадовался Курякин, предвкушая возмущение напарника.  
– Ладно. Мне понадобится вон то покрывало, эта белая скатерть, две булавки для галстука и шнур от шторы, – пожал плечами Соло, и Илья не смог не восхититься.

За следующие три часа Ковбой успел побыть собственно ковбоем, уличным мимом, таксистом, банковским клерком, бездомным алкоголиком, моряком в увольнительной, хиппи… Илье пришлось признать, что был он на редкость убедителен, обходясь минимумом реквизита и максимумом пластики движений и речи. 

– Ладно, я понял. Это все было легко. Надо задать тебе что-нибудь посложнее, – наконец проговорил он. – Как насчет иконы вашей культуры? – Курякин скрестил руки на груди и уставился на напарника с вызовом.  
– Если ты о Мэрилин Монро, то я недостаточно блондинка для этого, – чуть удивленно отозвался Наполеон.  
– Да нет же. Я о Супермене.  
– А. Ну, если для тебя это «посложнее»… – Соло скопировал и позу напарника, и даже взгляд вызывающий взгляд.  
– А что, это «попроще»? Так за чем же дело встало?

Наполеон усмехнулся, вытащил из челки прядь, подкрутил, уложил на лоб, вскинул голову и изобразил суровый взгляд вдаль. 

– Ладно, сдаюсь. Ты – человек-хамелеон, – признал Илья. – Только из уважение к твоим талантам я не стану рифмовать тебя с хамелеоном всегда. Как бы то ни было, с меня и кепки хватит.  
– Я – не человек, я – последний сын Криптона, – с жутко серьезным лицом проговорил Наполеон. – А кепка все-таки чудовищная.


End file.
